I Hessenhate You
by EmmALewisS
Summary: "Just admit it, Gunther, you like kittens, fashion, and glitter. This kind of event will just be out of your league." All participants be warned, the Amazing Race has caused fainting, vomiting, and some small injuries. "My interests have nothing to do with my strength, miss Jones, and when this is over, you'll have figured that out." 10 Challenges, 200 cash, and only one pair wins.


**A/N:** **Hey y'all! Sorry about not updating much on other stories! I'll try to do better! Anyways, in this story CeCe will be a bit more of a tomboy than she was in the show, which is gonna make for some epic writing, trust me! So, I finally figured out where I'm going with this, so I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueño de Shake It Up !**

 **What? Just shakin up the discalimer.**

CeCe woke up to a horrible smell.

She turned in her bed and took a whiff of her pits, "Oh... Its me."

CeCe shrugged and tried to go back to sleep.

"CECE WAKE UP, YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" CeCe's mom yelled from the living room.

CeCe groaned.

She hated Mondays.

Besides, who in their right mind wouldn't?

CeCe trudged slowly out of bed like a newborn zombie and smelt herself again, "You know, I probably should do something about that..."

She grabbed some camo jeans, a studded belt, and a grey tank-top, slapping a small blue vest over it.

She looked herself over.

"I may not be a fashion queen, but I would so date me." CeCe thought aloud, winking at herself in the mirror.

She threw on some dark blue converse and went into the bathroom.

She put on some light make-up and brushed her hair down straight, then frowned and messed it up some more.

 _Yup, I look so hot_. CeCe thought to herself.

CeCe was about to leave before remembering something, "Almost forgot!"

CeCe quickly grabbed a container of Air-Freshener and sprayed her pits mercilessly, "That should hold me for today."

She walked out of the apartment with her brother, who was yelling, "WE'RE LEAVING MOM."

They decided to just go by the local coffee house on their way and get a bagel.

Besides, making breakfast is such a sweat, and no one in the Jones family was really the cooking type.

...

Gunther had awoke at three with his sister that morning and they had color-coated and accessorized their matching and stunningly sparkly outfits.

"Isn't it such a beautiful morning?" Gunther beamed, he loved Mondays.

Besides, who in their right mind wouldn't?

"Yes!" Tinka agreed, "The sky is awake, the sun is awake! Too bad the only things we can see out the window are cars and brick buildings."

"True." Gunther agreed, walking over to the small apartment window, "But it is the small price you pay, I suppose."

Tinka nodded, putting on her make up.

Gunther walked into the bathroom and got in the shower, then got out and dried off.

He used the hair dryer to get his hair back to normal, then when he finished that, he brushed his golden locks three times.

Tinka knocked on the bathroom door, "Come on, Gunther!" She whined, "You are not the only one who wants to look fabulous today!"

Gunther rolled his eyes, "I am almost done!"

He then gelled his hair.

He frowned as he saw a piece sticking out, he gently patted it down and smiled, "There, perfect."

"Gunther!" Tinka knocked again.

"Okay, okay!" Gunther replied, quickly using a speed-stick **(that's dude deodorant FYI)** and spraying a little cologne, before grabbing his towel, and wrapping it around himself.

"Happy?" Gunther asked, as he opened the door.

"Yes." Tinka said, as she closed the door in Gunther's face.

Gunther laughed, "Someone cares way too much about how they look."

Gunther put on his glittery outfit and sparkly slacks, heading downstairs to start breakfast.

His parents were heading off to work, seeing as it was now 5:00 AM.

"Goodbye mama! Goodbye papa!" Gunther waved as he came downstairs.

"Awe, don't you look adorable today!" His mom cooed, pinching the boy's cheeks.

Gunther rolled his eyes, "Ma, I do not look _adorable_ , I look _refined._ "

"Oh, well you are the most adorably refined little boy I've ever seen!" Gunther's mom continued.

" _Mama_..." Gunther whined, not enjoying being called a little boy.

Gunther's parents laughed.

"Is Tinka still getting ready?" Gunther's dad asked, grabbing his coat from it's hanger.

"Yes, she should be done in the next hour or so." Gunther replied.

"Well, tell her we said goodbye." His mom told him.

"Okay." Gunther agreed, "See you!"

"Bye, sweetheart!" Gunther's mom waved out the door.

"Goodbye, son!" Said his dad.

The door shut and Gunther got to work on breakfast.

"The pancakes, eggs, and toast should be done by the time Tinka comes down here..." Gunther mumbled.

 **...**

CeCe got to school a little late, but not by much.

She had only a little time to chat with Rocky before going off to her first class.

Math.

Well, you know what they say, first is worst.

As soon as lunch arrived, CeCe booked it to the cafeteria, buzzing by the school announcements board.

She noticed a flyer for the annual Chicago Amazing Race.

Wait. AMAZING RACE?!

CeCe stopped dead in her tracks and backed up, staring at the bright yellow flyer with wide eyes.

"All participants be warned, the Amazing Race is dangerous, crazy, and has caused fainting, vomiting, and some small injuries..." CeCe read, then she beamed, bouncing up and down, "AWESOME!"

"What are you all bubbly about?" came a sassy male voice from behind her.

CeCe recognized the annoying accent anywhere, "Lookie here, Gunther." CeCe began, turning around to face the tall, sparkly boy, "I am not just _'bubbly'_ , I am down-right freaked for this!"

CeCe then turned back to the flyer, scanning for the dates.

" _D_ _own-right 'freaked'_ about what, exactly?" Gunther remarked, letting CeCe know she had not given him a complete answer.

"The Amazing Race, dude. Hellooo?" CeCe replied as if it were obvious, pointing to the flyer while giving Gunther a 'DUH' look.

"Seriously? What is so _amazing_ about the Amazing Race anyway?" Gunther commented, sounding as though he had no interest.

" _What's so amazing?!_ " CeCe repeated in disbelief, " _What's so amazing?!_ Check it out, bro, it's a series of impossible challenges, tests, and games, and only the toughest win. It's the ultimate in amazing."

"So what? You do all these ridiculous and barbaric challenges, all so people think your tough?" Gunther asked, still not seeming to appreciate CeCe's enthusiasm.

"No, because it reeks of awesome!" CeCe corrected, "The tough part is just a bonus."

"So there is no prize at all? I do not understand your want to play in this silly hooligan game." Gunther said, raising an eyebrow while putting a hand on his hip.

"Well, I guess there _is_ a cash prize of $200, but Rocky and I've played every year just to have fun." CeCe explained nonchalantly.

Now Gunther was interested, "Wait-"

CeCe looked at him.

"Did you say $200?!" Gunther questioned.

"Yup," CeCe answered smugly, "two _hundred_ bucks. Bank."

 _It is bank._ Gunther thought, _Whatever 'bank' means..._

"But don't bother entering, Rocky and I've got this. Besides, we both know 'tough' is not your strong-suit." CeCe said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but I must have mis-heard... I thought you just said I wasn't tough enough..." Gunther remarked in a slightly threatening way.

"Well, _Gunther_ , I didn't use those exact words, but I'm pretty sure that's the message I was shooting for." CeCe back-talked.

Gunther squinted his eyes, "Well, maybe I will enter this stupid little race of yours, and when Tinka and I win, you will have to do what with your words? Oh yeah... Eat them."

CeCe crossed her arms, "You mean when Rocky and _I_ win."

"I don't think I do." Gunther said, stepping closer to CeCe.

"Well think a little harder, 'heffer!" CeCe smack-talked, getting all up in Gunther's grill, "Just admit it, Gunther, you like kittens, fashion, and glitter. This kind of event will just be out of your league."

"My interests have nothing to do with my strength, miss Jones, and when this is over, you'll have figured that out." Gunther stated, glaring at the red-headed girl.

"Whatever you say, sparkles." CeCe spat back, "But I've been in this competition before, and believe me when I say, you have no chance."

After having said that, CeCe went back to rushing to the cafeteria, leaving an irritated Gunther there to look over the flyer.

"Why, Gunther," Tinka said, walking towards her brother, "What is taking you so long? Lunch is almost half-way over!"

"I am sorry, Tinka... It's just, CeCe... She believes I am not tough!" Gunther complained, "She thinks we could never beat her and Rocky at this childish game!"

Gunther gestured to the Amazing Race flyer.

"Ignore her." Tinka told her twin, "It is not muscle that makes a man, but honor and morality."

Gunther smiled at his sister, "Thank you, Tinka! You are the sweetest sister a guy could ask for!"

Tinka waved him off as if to say "oh, stop it", while at the same time flicking her hair back as if to say "That's right I am."

"You are right, I shouldn't care that she challenged me to my face. I shouldn't care that she said we could never win, or that the prize money is $200." Gunther cooed, oblivious to his sister's sudden face expressions, "If she is to insult me like that, her opinion should mean nothing to me."

Tinka shook her head, "Oh, who are we kidding?! I'm upset and there's $200 on the table! LET'S BEAT THEM."

Gunther also nodded, "Well, I tried. LET US CRUSH THEIR TINY HEADS."

 **Oooooh! And so it begins!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed Chapter Uno, it took me around a week to finish.**

 **So, I know the Shake It Up Archive is kind of dead, but c'mon, if the My Babysitter's A Vampire Archive still has action, there has to be _something_ left here!**

 **So let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from ya!**

 **Anyways, this is a game I always play in my author's notes just to make it more fun to review:**

 **IF YOU LIKED IT SO FAR, INCLUDE THIS PHRASE IN YOUR REVIEW: _adorably refined!_**

 **IF IT WASN'T THAT GREAT TO YOU, REVIEW: _Well, First is worst_ (AND THEN TELL ME WHY PLZ, SO I CAN DO BETTER)**

 **IF YOU LOVED IT, REVIEW: _B_ _ank!_**

 **IF YOU HATED IT, REVIEW: _What's so amazing?_ (AND PLZ EXPLAIN WHY -POLITELY- SO I CAN DO BETTER)**

 **And I guess I should continue with my previous (rather strange) catch-phrase, _CLICK THE SOMESOME!_**

 **As in, there's a little _some-some_ below this called a review button, and you should click it! ;)**


End file.
